


Contact High

by PokeeArt



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot, Recovery, Short Chapters, help i cant write to save my life, i just wanted to write something happy like for these gaybies, mentions of torture and murder, sing based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeeArt/pseuds/PokeeArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald has always been a taker, selfish to his own needs. What happens when his world is thrown for a loop? Also know as Edward Nygma caring for a tiny hurt bird and both slowly expressing feelings of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Man am I nervous, this is my first time writing Gotham and I hope I haven't butcher the charters and their personalities too much. Probably gonna add chapters as I write them so stay tuned! The song is Contact High by Architecture in Helsinki. This is nonbeta'd so all mistakes are mine, if you spot any please feel free to point them out. Thanks!

-If one of these two walls could speak-

Oswald sat in the holding cell in his dirty ragged clothes. He was steadfastly looking at the ground and ignoring any cops that walked by with gaped mouths or angryly taunting glares. He was cold and fed up. Tired of being treated like scum, vermin. He had thought turning himself in would be for the best, he’d heard whispers that they were ready to convict Jim for the murder of Galavant and reacted without second thought. 

Afterall he didn’t have much left without his mother. He would miss one person but it’s not like he was anything but a burden for that person. Jim hadn’t even bother to give him a second glance and it had stung worse than Oswald was prepared for. Jim was the one cop he could respect, the only one that seemed to partially understand Oswald and he had foolishly latched on in hopes of gaining Jim’s respect and attention in return. Instead he got false promises and an easy seen wounded ego. He didn’t want to bother think about Jim now, his fate was sealed tight and maybe it was for the better. Give himself up to protect what light Jim had left.

No, that wasn’t the real reason. He was always a selfish person. Declaring he had murdered Galavant for killing his mother had felt right, an extreme pleasure that wasn’t even true. To show other how dangerous he could be, but he suspected no one saw that. They saw a scared hurt little bird, who’d be easily weeded out within a couple weeks time. 

He pressed his hands to his face, eyes burning with unshed tears he had forgotten how to let go of. The department was mostly silent and it felt as if everyone was mocking him. As if they would have been competent enough to catch him on their own. He sat a little straighter, because yeah they wouldn’t have found him if he hadn’t turned himself in. He was good at hiding.

Someone on the other side of the bars opened a file cabinet behind Oswald and seemed to want his attention. Oswald huffed and ignored the quiet noises. The person was determined and wouldn't stop. Oswald glance out of the corner of his eye and held back a surprised gasp.

The person at the file cabinet was no other than the man who had nursed him back to health, who took care of him even when he knew Oswald was being an annoyance on purpose, who fed the inter flame of rage and despair deep inside Oswald’s gut. The one person Oswald was hoping to avoid, as cowardly as it sounded. Edward stood hunched over an open section, long fingers toying with the papers, glasses fixed firmly on his high cheekbones.

“Don’t look.” He snapped out and Oswald’s head jerked around at the tone, staring back at the floor, guilt erupting in his chest. Ed’s breathing was fast and nervous, probably of being caught talking to a criminal, Oswald thought bitterly and intertwined his fingers together. 

“Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help?” Ed voice evened out in a smooth worried tone, gentle and caring, as if he really had any right to take that position in Oswald’s life. Oswald sighed and tilted his head so his profile was available to Ed’s view. 

“I’m beyond help. Forgive me, my friend.” Oswald answered softly, chest aching with resounding emptiness. He pondered for a moment about how Edward had become ‘my friend’ instead of ‘old friend’. He dismissed it, suddenly overly tired. “But if you would take care of my mother’s grave, I’d be very grateful.” He realized that all he had done was take from his tall awkward friend and here he was, asking for more. Oswald couldn’t help the tiny spiteful smile that split his face. He didn’t care, he was so damn selfish, why would this small request matter. 

“If you’d visit occasionally, tell her I’m thinking of her.” He pushed out, smile evaporating. His chest tightened further, he was struggling to breathe and hold the hot tears at bay. 

Ed’s quiet “I will” prompted him to keep babbling. 

“She likes lilies.” His voice broke and Oswald had to close his eyes, the burn too much.

“Occasional visits, lilies, check.” Ed listed off, not even hesitating to agree to Oswald’s wants. His chest unclenched slowly and he nodded. Ed was trustworthy enough to care for his mother in his stead.

“Thank you.” Oswald turned his head even more, trying to show how grateful he really was without completely looking. He felt Ed turn his head toward Oswald’s own. It looked like he was going to elaborate but Oswald quickly ducked his head away.

“Do you want me to-” Ed started but abruptly stopped when a large cop opened the cell door and approached Oswald. Oswald stood obediently but his heart stuttered with overwhelming panic.

“Where are you taking me?” Oswald squeaked, voice shaking. 

The cop shrugged and replied simply. “Arkham. You did say you were insane. Right?”

Oswald’s neck and ears burned with shame and embarrassment, of course that’s where they would put him, he had said those things. Panic became a soft acceptance and equal amount of dread. As the cop lead him away it took all his self control to not turn and let his gaze memorize the shape of Edward. The eyes of the department followed him anyway, all the way to the door and even when he was climbing into the bus he couldn’t shake the slimy feeling of everyone staring, judging him as if they could ever understand his position.

He stared out the window as the bus started moving and thought, Ed would be better off without him. Everyone would be. He was a burden and a taker, totally selfish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short X_x sorry, I'm trying to fit it to the song lyrics but its hard to do that and keep it a nice length

I’d turn the lights down enough to hit repeat,

It had been weeks since they had first brought him here. He was an absolute mess. Regretting everything from turning himself in to being alive after every ‘therapy session’. After the first time he had desperately fought, pleading to Jim for help, crying out in the middle of the night out of sheer fear. 

He couldn’t feel more stupid. Being tortured was bad enough but then basically begging for Jim’s help only to be quickly discarded had ripped open the hole Oswald had glued shut with force of will and anger at weakness. He was bundle of nerves and lies. They had said he was improving yet he only felt more broken and shattered.

On the bright side he had only cried himself to sleep the first night, shadows long across his tiny room. He’d force himself to be silent and shy around other prisoner after the flop in the cafeteria. The other prisoner’s either ignored him completely or would openly mock him without regard. He had to say it was fun to secretly get back at them in petty ways. The guards often had to enter the cafe and subdue them because they got so agitated. So far no one had discovered it was him messing with the food before it was deputed to the prisoners. 

Often he would play innocent until scolded by Dr. Strange or his chubbier henchmen, who in all honestly scared him more than Strange. She smirked when he fought and chuckled when he submitted. 

He was losing control of his own thought process and found himself staring off blankly. When it got worse he started imagining things, impossible thing yes but they still help calm him in some way. Sometimes Jim would come and save him, other times Jim came but laughed and spit that this is what he deserved. His personal favorite was when he placed his mother in the same room as Edward. Their conversations had made Oswald laugh quietly at night and wish to God that he would disappear soon. Ed always brought the feeling of hope and softness that would get him nowhere but aching. He had decided that Edward was the one thing he shouldn’t imagine. His dream’s however disagreed.

The time in the department's holding cell replayed over and over in his dreams, never any different from what happened but a constant reminder that Ed did care, that Ed had agreed to care for the most important thing in Oswald’s life without hesitation, that Ed had offered, that maybe Oswald wasn't the selfish taker he knew he was. 

Funny how it was just his dreams that seem fixated on Edward while his whole mind surrendered to Strange’s experiments and was swept under the wave of numbness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) Comments and Kudos's greatly appreciated


End file.
